


Trolls are Better than People

by Javadore



Series: Kristoff Drabbles [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadore/pseuds/Javadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff reflects on his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolls are Better than People

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen is owned by Disney

Kristoff had accepted long ago that his family was different.

ignoring the whole being-magical-rocks thing, of course

No, he had realized relatively early into his time living with the trolls that they functioned differently than the human society he was initially raised in.

Heh, the humans.

Sometimes he forgot he wasn’t really a troll.

He couldn’t remember his parents. Heck, he never really cared to. The single memory he had of them was it being very cold and his mother had been crying, freezing tears pressed into his tiny neck. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a strangers house, a thin blanket draped over his shivering frame. Having lived in the mountains for so long, Kristoff assumed that his parents had probably frozen to death. He should feel sad about it, he knew that, but to him they were like mis-matched pieces to the puzzle that had become his life.

Anna always joked about him living with the trolls and how strange that must be, but everything about his family seemed so normal to the ice harvester. There were certain things about them that he quickly learned weren’t always the case amongst human families (though Kristoff would argue that his prime example of one, Anna and her sister and their magical snowman, wasn’t exactly a normal family unit in itself). Humans tended to isolate themselves from one another, sticking to very tight-knit groups that they confided in for emotional support and comfort and love.

Trolls weren’t like that all. It was one, big happy family, and no matter what one’s status in the group, everyone was treated as equals (besides Grandpappie of course, who was renowned for his wisdom and guidance). While every child had one or two ‘guardians’ who would be personally responsible for any mishaps and for taking care of the child in times of sickness, for the most part the little pairings blended into one large blob, a multitude that the lonely boy and reindeer had easily melded into.

Even though they differed greatly in outward appearance, Kristoff quickly feel in step with the troll’s idea of life, one woven together with the hidden magics of the world. His family had never questioned how he saw himself, and their unwavering trust had slowly chipped away at the wariness driven into his heart by several years he had spent fending for Sven and himself on the streets.

Could they be judgmental? Of course, Kristoff had learned that all creatures are. But they flowed through life with such ease and nonchalance, that to the timid boy it had seemed like a dream come true. And who wouldn’t want trolls for parents? They were fun, and took great care of him and Sven, and he in turn grew to love them as the family he had never really had.

And even though he knew his eccentric upbringing sometimes limited his perception of human customs (a fact that was definitely coming to light with the sudden shift in his everyday life after the thaw), Kristoff wouldn’t have given up his family for the world.


End file.
